inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Miyura Kazeyuri
Active or not! Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:00, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I am eleven years old. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Did you get my message? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:09, February 21, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June January 22 ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:31, February 21, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June See you again Bye Miyura! See you soon! ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:51, February 21, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Chatroom final decision... Use Zippychat.com . Create a chatroom and start talking! Cheers! But you'll still meet in the public chat! So,settled,if it doesn't work on that day,we'll use public chat,so,no more changes! ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ ダイヤモンドブリザード♫ 12:18, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't think I can chat with you on Saturday. I have a tight schedule. I am going to go to Singapore on Wednesday. There is no Internet on the plane so I can't chat with you. My father found a job in Singapore so, I'm sorry. I'm disappointed in myself. I'll send you a message after we get everything organized and got the Internet connected. It may take a few days. Hope you understand. :( KIYAMA HIROTO 424 15:23, February 21, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Hi! Nice to meet you too! Call me riya. ^^ スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Great News! I will stay at home with my brother *shouts yay*. Let's change the time of the chat. I will not be active at 2pm in Japan time because it is 12pm here. I will be at school at that time. So, lets change the time to 5pm in Japan time. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Okay Maria ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:21, February 23, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June It's okay Maria. I understand. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:30, February 24, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Exam and time ^^ Hi! How did you do on your exam? I could be online any time. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 12:22, March 1, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Cool! You did good on your test. Even if you didn't do so well on your Indonesian Language Exam. I'm happy too! KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Chat Let's do it on Sunday, March 4! Sadly, again it is because of school *sad*. Oh, 6pm in Japan. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:12, March 2, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June I don't know... I think I can come. But if I don't come by 5:15pm, I'm not coming. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:51, March 3, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Things... I see you didn't come. That's good because I didn't come too. I read your profile page. We have a lot~ of things in common. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Your blog post ^^ If you want people to vote in your blog post, create many~ blog posts. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:22, March 4, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Where are you? I miss you! *crying* KIYAMA HIROTO 424 12:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Did you go somewhere? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:06, March 23, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Is it because of school? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:40, March 24, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June YO Miyura-chan ! how's your school and stuff ? I'm missing you in that vhat ^__^ (AND ALSO SOMEONE...MEHEHEHEHE...). I also heard ur gonna come back for like...2 months, right ?? if your finally back, ples tell me in my talk page, kay ? ^^ Kari 110 05:32, March 30, 2012 (UTC) YOSH ! Come back soon! ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:27, March 30, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Wish you could come back soon! ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June When are you coming back? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Welcome back, Maria! Sorry to be so late. ^^" KIYAMA HIROTO 424 13:23, May 11, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Really cool! I liked your page ;) You're not you're old self. Did something happen? '- Fey Rune→ Bouncer Rabbit' I don't think you like me anymore..... '- Fey Rune→ Bouncer Rabbit' Okay! ^v^ ' '- Finn→ The Human 'Hello!' Hi! ^^ '- Fey Rune→ Bouncer Rabbit' I'll join. I didn't know you were in there. ^^" '- Fey Rune→ Bouncer Rabbit'